


Quality

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [55]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry has goals. Draco concurs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #473: Quality.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Quality

~

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “For fuck’s sake, yes!”

Grinning mischievously, Harry scooted forward, positioning Malfoy’s cock. “I like to check,” he purred. “I wouldn’t want to do anything too quickly. I want this to be a quality fuck.” 

“Too…quickly?” Malfoy’s eyes narrowed. “You’re fucking with me aren’t you?” 

“Not yet.” Holding Malfoy’s cock in place, Harry began sitting down. “Working…on it.” 

“Work faster!” Malfoy hissed, his hands clutching Harry’s hips to hold him steady. 

“Knew you’d be…demanding,” Harry panted, his breath leaving his body as Malfoy slipped past the tight ring of muscle. 

“Potter?”

“Hm?”

“Shut up.” 

~

“Too chatty?” Harry gritted out as gravity helped him impale himself. “Sorry—”

Malfoy growled. “For a…quality fuck, you need to…stop teasing, Potter!” 

“Who’s…teasing?” Closing his eyes, Harry drove himself down onto Draco, startling a gasp from him. 

“Maybe not,” Malfoy muttered as Harry began to ride him in earnest. 

Harry lost all words. Having Malfoy inside him, pressing against all his sensitive places, sent pleasure shooting up his spine. Thoughts scattering, all he could do was slide up and down, faster and faster, until they were both babbling. 

“Coming!” Malfoy cried.

Harry held on for dear life.

~


End file.
